


you were the song all along: outtakes

by janie_tangerine



Series: everything is cupcakes and (mostly) nothing hurts [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Folk Music, M/M, Outtakes, Past Abuse, Sharing a Bed, Threesome - F/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, robb being theon's knight in shining armor as usual, starkjoy is a thing, starkjoy is back for everyone's enjoyment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where the author stores missing Theon/Robb/Jeyne-related scenes from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/739274/chapters/1376185">you were the song all along</a> and might keep on doing so in the future in case she ends up writing more that don't fit into the main story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heelloooo.
> 
> So, since it's throbb week AND I really need to get back into writing this verse since I HAVE PLANS FOR IT DAMN IT, here you go, have two Theon/Robb shorter ficlets that are supposed to be set during the main story but that originally didn't fit in it (mostly because on is Theon's POV and I wasn't planning on him being a main one during that story and the other was Robb's but it's set during the part where *he* wasn't the main POV) and that I never got around to post. If I ever end up writing more stuff that doesn't fit into the main story when the main story is about these three, it'll end up here. By the way, I tagged it Robb/Theon/Jeyne too since when these are set Robb is supposed to be dating the both of them but it's just Robb and Theon-related fluff in these first two.
> 
> Of course nothing belongs to me. I WISH.
> 
> Re this chapter: total mindless fluff that is supposed to be set sometime during chapter two of the original fic, specifically not long after Robb and Theon hooked up for good.

Most people Theon knows assume that he’s not a morning person. Granted, most people who know him well enough to discuss that kind of thing, and he never bothers to correct them. The same way he never bothers to correct any other assumption people make about him. Not worth his time, not worth his patience, not worth it period. Anyway, the thing is that the not morning person assumption is wrong, as well. He’s one. He always wakes up early-ish, whether he set an alarm or not (unless he went to bed ridiculously late, or unless he was drunk, or in any circumstance of the kind). Not exactly if the sunlight filters in, but if the sun has been up for one hour then he’ll most probably wake up. And he never saw the point of lazing in bed anyway – not when he never was the kind of person that can turn on his side and go back to sleep.

He had known that Robb, while not being a morning person, never was the kind to sleep in ridiculously late. He also did know that he _can_ turn on his side and go back to sleep in a moment. Good for him – Theon never quite mastered that skill. But that came from sleeping in the same room and having known each other for years.

He hadn’t known that sharing the bed with Robb (when he doesn’t spend the night with Jeyne) would make him find out a lot more. Like that while Robb is not a ridiculously-late-into-the-morning-sleeper, he’ll always get up one hour after him at least. Or like Robb’s tendency not to blink an eye at ridiculously close post-sex contact, which means that he’s a lot less hung-up than 99,9% of the supposedly straight guys Theon has ever slept with. (He still can’t believe this whole thing about being the exception to the straight rule, but he knows that it’s his problem and that it actually, well, isn’t any news that people without hang-ups might make exceptions. He’s definitely not going to waste time trying to slap a label on Robb though – as if it’s even important.)

He also hadn’t ever felt the need to sleep in or to stay in the bed longer than necessary in his life, but the first time after they start this whole ‘let’s try a sort of threesome’ thing, when he wakes up before Robb and quietly leaves the bed, he ends up feeling sort of miserable and irritated and with a fucked up attention span until Robb gets up one hour later or so. And in that one hour, he finds himself missing the warmth under the covers, the feel of Robb’s frame pressed against his back and a number of other things he won’t even dare thinking about before he starts feeling like he grew a vagina overnight.

It’s also a testament to his weakness of spirit when the third time it happens he doesn’t move. Or better, he has to make a trip for the bathroom, but instead of going to fix breakfast he goes back under the covers, half-sure that it’s a bad idea. He never went that far with anyone he ever slept with, except – well, _except_ , and _he_ wasn’t really the one for post-coital cuddling, and Theon doesn’t like to even think about him if he can help it. Anyway, he gets back inside the bed and almost freezes when Robb mutters something in his sleep and moves closer to him, his arm more or less finding Theon’s side. He presses himself flush against him again and when Theon lets out the breath he had been holding, it’s a lot longer and deeper than he’d have thought it would be.

Theon will also never, ever tell a soul that the moment he realized that Robb was stirring awake, half an hour later or so, he had utterly and completely pretended to be still asleep. Just to see what was going to happen. Really.

He had thought that Robb would just get up and go get breakfast somewhere since he hadn’t been up to fix it. And Robb does get out, to go to the bathroom – Theon hears the flush a minute later or so. But then the mattress dips and Robb gets back into bed, humming something undefined as he presses closer (consciously this time). He runs one hand over Theon’s side, once, twice, and then he wraps his arm around him again. Theon desperately attempts to keep his breathing even and not to tense because that’d give him out, and then Robb presses a soft, barely-there kiss at the back of his neck and one under his ear, and then one of his calves hooks through Theon’s as Robb presses closer, and Theon doesn’t even _know_ – he had thought about this sometimes. Who is he kidding, a lot of times. About having Robb in his bed, touching him like this, like no one ever bothered to, with both hands above the waist and his fingers curled almost possessively against his side. And now that it’s actually happening – it’s a lot better than he had imagined, and he doesn’t know what he did to deserve it. He wishes _something_ about it was complicated, because it’d be easier to grasp, easier to understand, easier to deal with, because he rarely gets what he wants and when he does it’s never this easy. But with Robb it apparently is, the way everything else is, and his breath must have hitched because he can feel Robb propping himself up on his elbow.

He makes a show of having just woken up before turning on his side. Robb is half-smiling, his hair is sticking up in all directions and his eyes are warm and Theon just wishes he knew what the fuck he did right because he still can’t believe that it’s really happening.

“The world must be really ending,” Robb mutters while his left hand starts brushing over Theon’s hip.

“Why’s that?”

“I woke up before you. Has it ever happened?”

“Fuck you. Takes more than that for the apocalypse to happen.”

“Well, thanks, maybe later. I’m still exhausted.”

Right. From last night’s gig. Which was at the house of the Undead again, and free again, and running extra late, and on top of that Robb had to put gas in the car while outside it was raining and cold and windy.

“Stark, it’s not like you’ve to get up now.”

“You’re – wait. You’re suggesting that I sleep in?”

Theon sigs, moving slightly closer. “I was suggesting that we both do.”

Which – well, fuck him, he hadn’t planned on saying that, but right now it sounds very much appealing and it’s _Robb_ and it’s not like he’s going to say no because it’s not very manly. As if. 

“You’re suggesting that we both sleep in. Or at least just stay in the bed even if we don’t.”

“I… I am? Yes?”

“Now I know that the apocalypse is happening.”

But before Theon can protest Robb has pulled up the covers, there’s an arm around his hip again, his face is pressed up against Robb’s shoulder and their ankles had been hooked since before, and it’s all so warm and nice and perfect and everything he ever thought sharing a bed with Robb would be. He almost laughs out loud when he thinks that it’d be just a Robb Stark thing to be the one man on the planet living up to any fantasy anyone might have about him (one time he’ll work up the guts to ask Jeyne if it’s the same for her – he has a hunch that it might be), but he doesn’t.

“Hey, is something wrong?” Robb asks, because some kind of aborted noise had in fact come out of Theon’s mouth after all. He shakes his head.

“No. Not at all,” he answers truthfully, and shit but it’s so warm and comfortable that he has to close his eyes even if for just a minute, and then Robb has a hand running through his hair and he knows that he’ll fall asleep again in seconds. First fucking time in his life.

Maybe he should be worried.

He’s really not.

End.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is supposed to be set during chapter 3 of the original story - it's Robb's POV of the part of the story where he ended up punching the living daylights out of Ramsay. It probably won't make sense if you didn't read the main story I'm afraid, but all the warnings that stood for the original stand now. It's all after-the-thing-went-down fluff though, really.

“Care to explain me what this is about?” Theon asks the moment Robb gets out of the prison cell he was sharing with another ten people.

“Nope. Forget it.” He walks straight, knowing that Theon will notice the state of his face. Fine – he’s going to lie his way through this. At least Jon agreed on keeping his mouth shut, and Robb has decided that Theon doesn’t need to know about the reason why he had to bail him out. Or the reason why his face looks more purple than any other color.

And then Theon actually looks at his face and looks worried shitless.

“Stark. You have a split lip and a black eye and that bruise on your cheek won’t go away anytime soon. What the fuck did you do?”

“Nothing. Actually, it was a _good_ thing. Jon should have thanked me instead of following protocol.”

Theon follows him as Robb strides out of the station and he still doesn’t look as if he buys any of what Robb’s selling.

Well, his problem. Robb is _not_ going to tell him that he had a punching match with Ramsay Bolton and that while he didn’t come out of it without consequences, the other man might have to spend a couple of days in the hospital before going straight back to jail, and fuck him if he tries to escape again.

“You – what, you beat up someone he should have arrested?”

Robb sighs, wishing that Theon would just let it go. But – differently from what a lot of people assume – he might be a dick, but he’s not an idiot.

“Maybe yes, maybe not. Listen, I’ve been there for three hours, I can taste blood in my mouth and I’m fucking tired. Can’t we just go home and discuss it later, if we really have to?”

Theon doesn’t look that convinced but he lets that go for the moment and Robb is fucking grateful. He sits in the car with relief – the seat is a lot more comfortable than that cell’s had been – and when Fairport Convention start blasting from the speakers as Theon turns on the engine, Robb doesn’t mind it at all. Good. Maybe he can postpone this drama until he has a shower and maybe by then Theon will be asleep and they can forget about this.

Really.

He doesn’t want to even touch the subject with a ten-foot pole, and he doesn’t want Theon to even know that the psycho _had_ tried to escape. Not that it went well, but that’s beside the point.

So they get home, he texts Jeyne quickly giving her an edited version of what went down and assuring her they’ll talk tomorrow and then heads straight for the shower. He spends a good twenty minutes under it, and when he gets out and looks at himself in the mirror, he has to admit that he looks horrible. At least his chin and mouth aren’t covered in blood anymore, but his black eye is black, and the bruise on his cheek is already going towards deep purple. It’s going to take weeks before it heals – the fucker did pack a good punch. One. Because Robb totally didn’t let him pull a second, and by the time Jon got there he had managed to pay Bolton back with interests, but still.

He sighs and puts on his pajamas which he had left inside the bathroom, and when he gets out Theon is outside the door glaring at him.

Oh, shit.

“Robb. What the _fuck_.”

“Sorry?”

“I nagged your brother,” Theon answers, and Robb decides that he’s going to punch Jon in the face next time they see each other.

“Fuck him. You weren’t supposed to know.”

“I wasn’t – Robb, you punched that piece of shit hard enough that he’s in a hospital after he _tried to run away_ which – well, if he had managed it I would have liked to be aware of that, and I wasn’t supposed to know?”

Robb shrugs, realizing that there’s no way he can get out of this.

“Why? I mean, it’d have just meant bringing it back up and I know you hate when it happens. And we did settle it. Yeah, well, I might have gone harder on him that I thought I would, but – fucker deserved it, okay?”

“Robb, just tell me what happened.”

Well. Okay then. Maybe if he gets this out now there’s a chance that Theon might stop asking sooner.

“Listen, Jon called and told me that there had been this half-riot at his prison and that he and someone else has been trying to escape and that he was going there, and to keep an eye on you in case – well. That. But since you were at my parents’ I figured I’d go out and – I don’t know why I went there, okay? Jon wasn’t too happy but he said that I could tag along and I did and at some point while we were running around the area I heard someone running, and I was alone and I saw him first so I just went.” He sighs, looks up at Theon and then at the floor. “And – I think he remembered me from that concert I went to. And he asked me _how were you doing_ and he was looking – sort of pleased. And I couldn’t keep my hands to myself. I just – I couldn’t. And he did manage to pull a couple punches on me but I did worse and that’s it.”

“You sent him to a hospital because he asked you how _I_ was doing?”

Now Theon sounds as if the entire notion is preposterous and that’s why Robb had not wanted to have this conversation. He looks up at Theon and yeah – he looks as if he just doesn’t get it.

“If with that you meant _did you punch the living daylights out of him because of me_ yes, that’s exactly what I did and I don’t regret a second of it.”

“He wrecked your face!”

“You didn’t see his.”

“That’s not the point!”

“Theon, for the love of everything, can you just accept that I’m more than willing to take a punch in the face when you’re concerned?”

At that, Theon closes his mouth and his face goes completely blank, as if he can’t even find an answer to that, and fuck him and his issues, now Robb can barely remember that his face hurts like a bitch. He shakes his head and grabs Theon’s arm – he’s going to settle this once and for all. He drags Theon all the way to the bed, pulls him down with him and drags up the covers before shaking Theon’s shoulder hard enough that he does have his attention.

“Just spill. Whatever’s going through your head, just spill it.”

“Robb, I’m – I’m not worth that. And he’s not worth that either. You shouldn’t have even gone in the first place.”

“Well, _he_ isn’t, you’ve got a point. But just on that.”

“Robb –”

“ _Theon_. If it had happened to any of my siblings or to anyone I gave half a damn about I’d have still done it. But that idiot happened to you, so just accept it. I did it, and I’d do it all over again if I could, and actually if I could do it again I’d make sure to break his nose. And I know you can take care of yourself, but that doesn’t change that I still wanted to do it and I don’t even feel sorry about it. Got it?”

“You’re crazy,” Theon says without looking at him in the eye. “And you shouldn’t – I’m not some damsel in distress. I don’t want you to end up in that kind of trouble for that – it could have been worse than a stupid bruise and a black eye and you know it.”

“Yeah, I still would have done it all over again.”

“Fuck you and your knight in shining armor tendencies, Stark. Seriously.”

“I’ll live with them.”

“Just hear yourself. How are you even real?”

“Should I feel offended now?”

“You should just swear me you’ll never even attempt to do it again.”

“Sorry, not happening. Deal with it.”

Theon tries to glare at him at that but it falls flat. It’s too obvious that he’s trying not to look like he’s scared shitless and – yeah. Maybe Robb should have told him. And maybe going straight in there and punching the idiot to death wouldn’t have been this great idea if it hadn’t worked. Except that he knows that he’d still do it all over again.

“Okay, uh, you might have a point. I can promise you that if I ever run into the guy again, and I really hope I don’t, I’m going to at least think about it. And I’ll tell you first. Take it or leave it.”

“Idiot, ‘course I’ll take it. It doesn’t mean that you’re not batshit crazy.”

“I can live with that too. And with my knight in shining armor tendencies.”

“Oh, just – I suppose your face hurts everywhere, doesn’t it?”

For a moment Robb doesn’t get what kind of question is that, then he does.

“Why, does the beautiful maiden want to actually repay the knight in shining armor?”

“Fuck _you_ again. I’ll take the beautiful but not the maiden. As if. I haven’t been one since I was thirteen.” 

“As if I don’t know that. And you haven’t said no. By the way, my face does hurt, but I’m sure I can deal with whatever you had in mind.”

Theon’s eyes roll and looks up at the ceiling as if he can’t even deal with Robb right now, but then he shakes his head and leans forward and kisses him, and Robb hadn’t even known that Theon could do chaste kissing but apparently he can. Except that Robb isn’t having none of that, split lip or not, and it takes just a bit of pushing before they’re properly making out on the bed. Theon keeps his hands on Robb’s shoulders or on the back of his head and Robb wishes that he wouldn’t do it, but he can guess the reasoning and doesn’t push it. Even if he says out loud that it wouldn’t really hurt that badly if his face was touched it’s still not going to convince Theon to do it, so he just kisses back until they’re both panting and Theon’s cheeks are flushed.

“Beautiful maidens have nothing on my skills. Just so you know.” And then Theon pushes him down on the bed, his face hidden against Robb’s shoulder, and Robb can recognize it when someone cuts the discussion.

“Far from me to think otherwise,” Robb mutters before attempting to shut off the light while trying not to move the both of them too much. When he’s done he brings up the covers. He had thought he’d fall asleep at once seeing what kind of day he just had, but considering their positions, he can feel that Theon is still up, and it takes him half an hour to actually sleep, and when he does Robb is too busy thinking about how the entire thing went down to actually relax. He passes out from sheer exhaustion some time around five AM (or at least it was five AM the last time he looked at the alarm before passing out) with Theon’s hand gripping his side a bit too hard for someone supposed to be sleeping, still thinking that he’d do it all over again.

End.


End file.
